1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incoming call forwarding technique in a communication system including a communication network and a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For realizing incoming call forwarding in a conventional incoming call forwarding system, a user in a called side registers a call forwarding destination to the system beforehand. When an incoming call arrives at the user, the incoming call is automatically forwarded to the call forwarding destination. When the user wants to change the call forwarding destination, the user needs to change the registered settings from the called side.
According to the conventional technique, the incoming call is forwarded according to the call forwarding destination which is set beforehand. Or, when the incoming call arrives at a terminal of the user of the called side, the incoming call is forwarded according to an operation by the user of the called side.
However, according to the conventional call forwarding method, a user in a call originating side can not select the call forwarding destination and a communication mode for the call. Therefore, there is a problem in that the caller can not select a call forwarding destination and a method by which a call is sent to a call incoming side.